T'Lora Chronicles Book One
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: A half-Vulcan from Earth and a half-Vulcan from Vulcan. Is it logical for these two to fall in love in the line of duty? Spock/OC
1. New Member

**AN: Jonny2b here. Yes it is me co-writing with villains' bad girl. I'm out of retirement only to co-write with her so anything you need to be addressed through her unless you need to desperately pm me. OK here go.**

_Villain's Bad Girl here. Hope you enjoy the fic. This is my first co-op fic_

* * *

_Star date: 1704.1, Federation space_

"Captains log: star date 1704.1. We are rendezvousing with the USS Andromeda in exchange of newer equipment, computer information and the exchange of newly recruited officers that will be assigned in their various duties on the Enterprise before we press forward to PSI 2000 to find out to the 6 scientists that were studying the planet that may be on the verge of a break up 6 months ago. Contact with those scientists has deserted Starfleet, so we shall investigate. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are in the transporter room awaiting new personnel to be beamed aboard in five minutes or so as we exchange with the Andromeda our exchange personnel. I give Captain Sparrow my complements and I shall be down there to greet them as well."

"Mr. Sulu you have the Con", Kirk said to his Japanese American helmsmen as he got up to go to the turbo shaft.

"Captain", Spock nodded as Kirk entered the room.

"Is she here yet?" Kirk asks his Vulcan First officer.

"She should be here any second", Spock answered.

"What's her name again?" Kirk asks.

"T'Lora Hendricks", McCoy said disgusted. "I can't believe we're getting another green-blooded Vulcan computer."

Spock looked at him, not sure how to take that statement. Then again, this T'Lora sounded interesting. He had never heard of a Vulcan with a last name like that. Sounded more like a human name.

The transporter began glowing as someone was beamed onboard the Enterprise. Kirk, Scotty, Spock and McCoy were very surprised to see their newest crew member. She was dressed in a blue uniform. She had short blond hair that covered her pointed ears, making her very different from all typical Vulcans. No one could tell she was one at all.

Kirk's eyes lit up as he had saw her beam aboard. This Vulcan was very pretty, looking more human than Vulcan. Being the ladies' man he was, he wanted her in bed. But he had to compose himself as she was a Starfleet officer under his command.

"Nurse T'Lora Hendricks reporting for duty", she smiled as she got off the transporter pad.

"Welcome aboard Nurse Hendricks", Kirk said with his trademark grin and walked to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain" T'Lora said as she shook his hand.

"Although me to introduce Mr. Spock my first officer."

"Welcome aboard Nurse Hendricks", Spock said coldly and emotionless self.

He had his hand in in back as usual and examined her to scale. He was not expecting a half-Vulcan, even more so, if he was, he was expecting one more like him. Emotionless and less human-like.

"Thank you Mr. Spock."

T'Lora was also scaling him. She was interested and quite surprised that another half-Vulcan, half-human was in the Starfleet. She thought she was the only one. T'Lora hoped she could get to know this Mr. Spock in time as she worked with the crew of the Enterprise.

"And this is Dr. McCoy", Kirk continued. "Our chief medical doctor and surgeon who you will be reporting under."

"Charmed!" Dr. McCoy said with his arms crossed.

He was still uneasy with the fact that he had to work with another Vulcan. He had a hard enough time working with Spock as it was.

"Bones!" Kirk scolded him.

"Doctor, please let me get to know you as we work together", T'Lora said, noticing the uneasiness in his attitude. "I promise I will work hard to assist you."

She came to extend a hand to McCoy. He looked at her and sighed as he took her hand, shaking it.

"Alright, fine Nurse…"

"Call me T'Lora. I prefer my Vulcan name than Hendricks."

"Montgomery Scott", Scotty said introducing himself. "But Call me Scotty."

He smiled as he looked at T'Lora, taking a liking to the new officer. T'Lora smiled as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Scott…I mean Scotty."

"Aye he said in a smile.

"Well, come on, Nurse T'Lora!" McCoy yelled as he turned to leave. "We have patients to see and I don't have time to waste in the transporter room!"

Kirk and Scotty let out a laugh knowing very well that McCoy always took his work seriously, not even cutting a bit of slack for a rookie.

"You'll get used to him T'Lora", Kirk said.

"I see", she replied.

The two left the transporter room as she was going to begin on the most exciting journey of her life onboard the USS enterprise. Kirk, Spock and Scotty were left alone to discuss their thoughts on their newest crew member.

"Well, gentlemen looks like we have a new attractive addition to a crew", Kirk said smiling.

"Aye", Scotty nodded

"Captain, we shall see what she how she performs", Spock said knowing they were supposed to be hiring her for her hard work, not her looks.

"Yes, we shall", he nodded. "Continue the personnel exchange and inform me when finished. I'll be back on the bridge!

"Aye, sir!" Scotty said

"Oh, and Mr. Spock please try to learn friendliness in the future when greeting new personnel."

"Sir, I will try but I find it highly illogical", Spock shrugged knowing friendliness toward coworkers was not in his nature.

Kirk Smiles and goes to the bridge.

An hour later. The Enterprise finished its transitions and warped to PSI 2000. Yhe beginning of new adventure was about to begin


	2. Competition

Captain's log: Our position, orbiting PSI 2000, an ancient world, now a frozen wasteland about to rip apart in its death rows. Our mission: pick up a scientific party below, observe the disintegration of the planet."

"You wanted to see me, Captain Kirk?"

T'Lora stood on the bridge looking at Kirk, feeling a little nervous. She was called out of the medical bay to the bridge, without any specific reason.

"Yes", Kirk smiled as he looked at her. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking."

"I appreciate you and the Star Fleet for allowing me to transfer to the Enterprise", she said. "I like the ship very much."

"That's good, nurse", Kirk smiled flirtatiously. "I hope you gain a successful career on the Enterprise."

"Thank you Captain", T'Lora responded ignoring his flirting.

This was her first time on a starship before not to mention the flagship of the entire Starfleet. She was so amazed on how everything was operating swiftly and cleanly. She felt a sense of security.

Meanwhile on the planet, Mr. Spock and Lt. Joe Tomalin were down investigating the dead dying planet that was going to break up at any moment according to the ships scanners. 10 minutes later Mr. Spock buzzed in to the bridge.

"_Spock here. Do you read, Enterprise?"_

"Affirmative", Kirk said sitting at his chair.

"_All station personnel are dead._

"What caused it?" Kirk asked.

"Unknown, Captain. It's like nothing we've dealt with before."

T'Lora looked at Kirk stunned.

"What do you think captain?" she asked.

"I...don't know, nurse. I don't know, but this makes it worse. Now we have a new problem on our hands."

She looked at him worried. If this mission brought on a new problem, she hoped Spock and Joe were going to be okay. T'Lora hoped whatever killed the PSI 2000 crew wasn't going to harm Spock and Joe.

"You better go down to sick bay as needed, nurse", Kirk said sending her back to her duties.

"Aye sir", she nodded.

T'lora went down to sickbay seeing Dr. McCoy was there waiting. He had his arms crossed and looked impatient.

"Well, nurse did you enjoy the bridge?" he asked.

"Yes I did, doctor", she nodded.

"Good. Now I need you to assist nurse Chapel."

T'Lora looked at nurse Chapel, a woman with short blonde hair and a blue uniform like hers. She seemed to be nice. T'Lora hoped that she and nurse Chapel would be able to work without any problems. She gave her a friendly nod before heading to the supply area.

Nurse Chapel looked at T'Lora deceitful. She had heard the new nurse was a half-Vulcan. It looked like she was going to have some competition earning the affections of Spock. She sighed as she followed T'Lora. She really liked Spock, and after the disappearance of her fiancé, Dr. Roger Korby she had hoped she and Spock would be close.

"So you're T'Lora", Chapel said starting a conversation.

"Yes", T'Lora nodded. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

Chapel watched her with an eyebrow raised. She was acting way too polite for a half-Vulcan. She was practically the complete opposite of Spock. This was going to be interesting. Would Spock like Chapel or T'Lora? Chapel would have more a chance. She had been on the Enterprise longer. She knew Spock longer. Chapel knew she could get Spock first.


	3. Nurse Chapel

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1704.2. The science party we were to have picked up has been found dead. Life support systems had been turned off. Station personnel, frozen to death. Conditions highly unusual. Meanwhile, we remain in orbit to complete our mission, close scientific measurement of the break-up of this planet._

Spock beamed onboard and asked Mr. Scott to decontaminate them the communicator buzzed again. Kirk asked if they were Sock and Joe were being decontaminated Scotty said yes.

"Better have medicine look them over too", Kirk suggested. "Tell Mr. Spock I'll meet him there in ten minutes. Kirk out."

Spock and Joe headed to Sick bay to see Nurses T'Lora and Chapel with Dr. McCoy.

"Nurse T'Lora, please assist Nurse chapel", he said.

"Yes sir", she nodded.

She immediately started her job with a smile. Nurse Chapel couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't help but feel the new person was trying to take over her job.

"Please step on the bed, sir", T'Lora said.

Joe nodded. McCoy stood nearby and watched her as she and Nurse Chapel worked together. He really wanted to see if a rookie was really as good as they claimed to be. T'Lora examined Joe and recorded everything, handing the results to Nurse Chapel.

"You're fine, Joe. Up and out of there."

Joe nodded and jumped off the bed, allowing Spock to get on. Nurse Chapel smiled as she helped McCoy examine him. T'Lora watched them noticing Chapel seemed to be happier examining Spock than Joe.

"Mr. Spock, your pulse is 242, your blood pressure is practically nonexistent, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood", McCoy said.

"The readings are perfectly normal for me, doctor, thank you", Spock said. "And as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted. Captain…"

Spock nodded to Kirk just he walked through the door.

"How are they?" Kirk asked.

"They're fine, Jim", McCoy said.

Just as he mentioned that, T'Lora noticed Joe shaking.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess maybe", he shrugged. "I just keep shaking."

"So what did you find down there?" Kirk asked, ignoring T'Lora and Joe.

"Terrible, Captain", Spock answered. "It was terrible. They were just sitting, like they didn't care. Whatever was happening, they didn't care. I keep wondering."

"You keep wondering if man was meant to be out here", he said. "You keep wondering, you keep signing on. Any guesses, Mr. Spock? Any idea of what happened down there?"

"I wish I could say, Captain. The circumstances were quite bizarre, however our record tapes may show us something."

"Six dead", Joe described. "Six people dead."

Kirk looked at him noticing the slight shaking.

"You should go get some rest, Joe."

"Yes, sir…" he nodded.

T'Lora noticed him shaking some more and wondered if he was really all right.

"Would you like me to accompany you, sir?" she asked.

"No!" Joe grunted. "No thank you! I know my way around!"

He walked away in anger. T'Lora thought nothing of it and went back to her duties. Spock got off the bed and followed Kirk to the bridge.

"Set up those tapes, Mr. Spock", Kirk said. "We'll see if the answers are there."

"The lab status report, doctor", Chapel said showing McCoy the results of their examinations.

"Oh, thank you, Christine", he said.

"Wait a minute!" T'Lora said interrupting. "I thought I was supposed to prepare that?"

"You shut your mouth and learn the way things work around here", Chapel said.

"Girls stop it", McCoy said. "You need to learn to work together."

T'Lora learned her first lesson that day. Nurse Chapel seemed to have something against her.


	4. Briefing

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Dr. McCoy and Yoman Rand met in the main briefing room to discuss the current situation on PSI 2000 and what do to with it. Spock played the tapes of what they saw for all to see. Crew members on the recording just sat around, others stationed others for no reason, a man shot himself thinking it was funny. A man showed fully clothed a woman star geld like it was a comical thing and all frozen. The senior staff was shocked to see what was going on.

"Next tape, please, Mr. Spock", Kirk asked as he continued with the presentation.

Yoman Rand handed him the next tape.

"Spectro-analysis tape, sir."

Almost as though they were irrational, drugged, an engineer sat there, apparently oblivious to everything. A woman was strangled. A crewman stood with a phaser pistol in his hand.

"He'd used the computer room as if it were an amusement gallery, Jim", Spock replayed.

"And a fully clothed man frozen to death in a shower", Kirk said. "If the image wasn't so ugly, it would be laughable. Not even a theory, gentlemen?"

"Definitely not drugs or intoxication", McCoy answered. "The bio-analysis on the tapes proves that conclusively."

"It could be some form of space madness we've never heard of, but it would have to be caused by something", Spock suggested. "Our spectro-readings showed no contamination, no unusual elements present."

"Or at least none your tricorders could register", Scotty interrupted.

"Instruments register only those things they're designed to register", he argued. "Space still contains infinite unknowns."

"Earth Science needs the closest possible measurement of the breakup of this planet", Kirk said. "To do this, we need the Enterprise in a critically tight orbit. Question. Could what happened down there to those people create any unusual danger to this vessel and crew?"

"We will need top efficiency, Captain. It'll be a tricky orbit. When the planet begins to go, there may be drastic changes in gravity, mass, magnetic field."

"The purpose of a briefing, gentlemen, is to get me answers based on your abilities and experience. In a critical orbit, there's no time for surprise."

"Unless you people on the bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything", Scotty said. "We'll be warping out of orbit within a half second of getting your command."

Before anyone could speak, an announcement was made.

"Bridge to Captain", Uhura rudely interrupted.

"Kirk here", he sighed.

"Scanners report sudden four degree shift in planet magnetic field. A change in mass also, sir."

"It's beginning", Spock said understanding what Uhura said. "Unusually rapid shifts."

"On our way, Lieutenant", Kirk said. I'll hold you to that half second, Scotty."

The crew ran to the bridge, hoping to get the Enterprise away from PSI 2000 quickly and safely.


	5. Joe Goes Insane

T'Lora who was done with her shift decided to have lunch in the rec room and get to know the crew. So far everyone was being very distant with her, treating her like she had no feelings. Probably had something to do with their experiences with Spock. T'Lora looked up when she saw Joe walk in.

"Hey, Joe", she smiled. "Can I get you something?"

"No", he sighed.

Something was off with him. T'Lora noticed he looked tired and aggravated. He got some food but it didn't seem like he bothered to heat it up. She watched as he started messing with his hand. There seemed to be something wrong.

"Joe, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

T'Lora pulled away startled. She hadn't expected that reaction. Mr. Sulu and navigator/tactual officer Lt. Riley came into the room to get some coffee, talking about swords, something that interested her.

"Foil, it's a rapier, a thin sword", Sulu he explained.

"Alright, so what do you do with it? Riley asked.

"What do you mean, what do you do with it?" Sulu asked.

" Self-defense? Mayhem? Shish kebab?"

"You practice."

"For what?"

"Hello, Mr. Sulu", T'Lora said.

"Hello. Hi, Joey."

Joe didn't seem to be listening. He kept looking at his hands instead of eating. As Sulu and Riley rambled on, T'Lora paid less attention and tried to get a look at what might've been on Joe's hand.

"Hey, Joey you feeling alright? Sulu asked touching his arm.

Joe pulled away angrily.

"Get off me! You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears, so just get off my neck!"

"What's with him?" Sulu asked as he looked at Riley and T'Lora.

"Nothing!" Joe said.

"He's been acting irrational for a bit", T'Lora said. "Joe, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Leave me alone!" he said. "We don't need another Spock, so why don't you just leave!"

T'Lora looked at him feeling hurt. This was not how she had expected her first day onboard the Enterprise to be. She thought she would be welcome warmly, not turned away by the crew. Everyone looked up as Uhura's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention. Engine room on standby alert. All duty personnel to the Bridge. Acknowledge."

"You sure you're alright now, Joe?" Sulu asked as he and Riley got up. "We've got to leave."

"We're all a bunch of hypocrites", Joe crazily rambled. "Sticking our noses into something that we've got no business. What are we doing out here, anyway?"

T'Lora watched unable to do anything. With the way he was acting, he looked like he could hit someone any moment.

"Take it easy, Joe", Sulu said patting his back.

Joe quickly pulled away. Just as T'Lora predicted, he got up looking ready to start a physical fight with Sulu.

"We bring pain and trouble with us, leave men and women stuck out on freezing planets until they die. What are we doing out here in space? Good? What good? We're polluting it, destroying it. We've got no business being out here. No business."

"Take it easy, Joe", Riley said.

Everyone backed away when Joe picked up a knife and pointed it at them.

"If a man was supposed to fly, he'd have wings", Joe continued. "If he was supposed to be out in space, he wouldn't need air to breathe, wouldn't need life-support systems to keep him from freezing to death."

"Hey, Joey, put the knife down, huh?" Riley said trying to calm him down.

"You're all steamed up, Joe", Sulu said trying to take the knife away.

"We don't belong here. It's not ours. Not ours. Destroying and watching. We don't belong. I don't belong. Six people died down there. Why do I deserve to live?"

Everyone watched as Joe prepared to stab himself. T'Lora got up and grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Joe screamed.

She, Sulu and Riley grabbed onto Joe trying to keep him from stabbing himself. They fell over with Jow landing on top of the knife stabbing himself. T'Lora quickly grabbed napkins to try and bandage him as much as she could.

"Call for Doctor McCoy!" she said.


	6. Illogical Circumstances

_"Captain's Log, supplemental. Our orbit tightening. Our need for efficiency, critical. But unknown to us, a totally new and unusual disease has been brought aboard."_

Sulu and Riley went back there stations on the bridge and sat down.

"Relative gravity increasing, sir" Riley said.

"Compensate, Mr. Riley", Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir"", he nodded

"Magnetic field continuing to shift, sir", Sulu said. "Planet continuing to shrink in mass."

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked almost nervously as they looked at the planet.

"All scanning stations manned, all recorders functioning, Captain", he said.

"Orbit steady now, sir", Riley announced.

"Obviously, this planet is condensing more rapidly than expected. A valuable study. We may be seeing Earth's distant future. Before its sun went dark, this planet was remarkably similar to yours."

"Helm answering nicely, Captain", Sulu said.

"Good", Kirk nodded.

"Captain?"

T'Lora entered the bridge carrying a clipboard in her hands. She looked at Spock and couldn't help but look down shyly. Spock was just very handsome and intimidating at the same time. Kirk turned to her expecting something important if she was on the bridge. She held the clipboard out to him.

"Sir, this is bad", T'Lora said shaking her head. "Real bad."

"Tormolen's record?" Kirk asked taking it in his hands.

"Psychiatric file, personality quotients", Spock said taking a look at it.

"Was he trying to kill himself?"

"It's doubtful he meant to. He was confused, self-tortured."

Captain, Mr. Spock, with all due respect, but yes", T'Lora said. "Believe me, I was there."

"Doesn't sound like the man I know", Kirk said not understanding what could've happened to Joe.

"His capacity for self-doubt has always been rather high", Spock reasoned. "What puzzles me is what brought it to the surface with so much force."

Seeing her work there was done, T'Lora turned to return to the sick bay. She was shocked to see Joe fighting for his life while McCoy and Chapel worked over him, trying to fix his stab wound.

"His breathing rate is dropping, Doctor", Chapel noted, looking at the monitors.

"Compensate with the respirator", he said as he continued to operate. "Stand by to close...closing."

"What's happening?" T'Lora asked as she put on protective gloves and seeing Joe's rates continue to drop.

"Took you long enough to deliver that report", Chapel glared.

"Lines needed here", McCoy urgently said.

* * *

"What is it?" Kirk asked Sulu asked as the planet's gravity grabbed the shi.p

"Relative gravity increase, sir", Sulu answered worried. "Like the planet reached out and yanked at us."

"Compensate", Kirk ordered seeing Riley wasn't doing his job, looking at his hands. "Compensate."

He took control of the controls, snapping Riley out of his trance.

"Orbit steady now, sir", he said uneasily. "May be a little nervous, I guess."

* * *

This shouldn't be happening", McCoy said noticing Joe's rates were close to nonexistent. "This man should be getting stronger. You sure the respirator's functioning properly?"

"Yes, Doctor", Chapel nodded.

"Why is this man dying?"

There was practically nothing any of them could do as Joe's rates dropped completely. Joe laid motionless on the table.

"He's dead, Doctor", Chapel said.

"The wounds were not that severe", McCoy said in disbelief.

"Should we report to Captain Kirk?" T'Lora asked.

He nodded as he pressed the button on the intercom.

"This is McCoy. Captain Kirk to sickbay..."


	7. Warn Spock

_In memory of Leonard Nimoy who passed away today. "Of all the souls I have known, his was the most…human."_

* * *

After Joe died, Dr. McCoy couldn't believe that he died with so many complications on a simple flesh wound. It was like Joe refused to live. McCoy decided to inform the captain. He pushed the communications button at his desk.

"Captain Kirk to sickbay", he announced.

Should we get Spock in here too?" T'Lora asked. "Joe seemed fine before he went down to that planet. After he and Spock came back, he started losing his mind."

"Something like this could never happen to Spock", Chapel said crossing her arms.

"He's too damn logical to let anything like this happen to him", McCoy agreed as they waited for Kirk.

"Bones?" Kirk said as he entered the sickbay. "What's the problem? How's Joe."

"Jim, he's dead."

Kirk looked at him shocked. This was something he did not expect to hear something like that. T'lora watched as Kirk sat down. Chapel and McCoy may have thought what happened to Joe wouldn't happen to Spock, but she wasn't going to take any chances. As McCoy and Kirk talked about Joe, she slipped out of the room, walking to the bridge.

"How's it going, T'Lora?" Sulu asked bumping into her.

"Mr. Sulu", she gasped. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be on the bridge?"

"I'm going to the gym just for a workout. Would you care to join me?"

"But what about your station? You should be working."

Sulu said nothing as he continued on his way to the gym. T'Lora didn't know what was going on, but she knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. Her hands started shaking and sweating as she tried to keep her mind focused.

"Mr. Spock?" T'Lora said as she entered the bridge.

"Nurse Hendricks", Spock said surprised.

As he turned around, he noticed Riley was working the controls alone. He had finally noticed Sulu was gone, as well as how fast they were orbiting toward the planet.

"Why isn't Mr. Sulu at his station?" he asked running to Sulu's seat.

"Magnetic pull compensated for, sir", Riley stated. "Orbit steady."

"Take over here, Rand", Spock sighed looking at another person. "You haven't answered my question. Where is Mr. Sulu?"

"Have no fear, O'Riley's here", he answered acting stranger and stranger. "One Irishman is worth ten thousand of you."

"You're relieved, Mr. Riley. Lieutenant Uhura, take over this station."

"Now that's what I like. Let the women work too. Universal suffrage."

"Nurse Hendricks, escort Mr. Riley to sickbay", Spock ordered.

"Sickbay?" Riley asked. "Exactly where I was heading, sir."

T'Lora looked at Riley, feeling concerned about what was happening on the ship. She looked at Spock, still wanting to talk to him about Joe.

"Mr. Spock, when I return, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Very well", he nodded. "Captain Kirk to bridge."

T'Lora turned to see Riley going to the sickbay and followed him, knowing Chapel and McCoy were going to need her.

* * *

_Leonard Nimoy ~ March 26, 1931 - February 27, 2015_


	8. Contaminated

T'Lora escorted Riley to the sickbay, not understanding why he was acting this way. It was almost as if he were drunk. It was impossible, no alcohol was kept around if everyone was on duty. Riley swayed back and forth, running his hands across the walls as they walked.

"Come on, Mr. Riley", T'Lora said. "Don't make Dr. McCoy wait any longer."

"What's the problem?" he asked. "McCoy's not going anywhere."

He turned when he saw the door to sickbay. He walked inside and smiled when he saw Nurse Chapel.

"Nurse", T'Lora said. "Mr. Riley's here, under Mr. Spock's orders."

"Where's Joe?" Riley asked.

T'Lora and Chapel looked at each other. Was it really wise to tell him what was going on and how it could affect the whole ship?

"He died, didn't he?" Riley asked.

"Yes", Chapel nodded.

"You know something? You have such lovely eyes, pretty lady."

He reached out and gently touched Chapel's face.

"Hey, now", T'Lora said grabbing his hand and pulled it away. "Nurse Chapel, Mr. Spock thinks that Mr. Riley here may be sick, which is why he's here."

Before they could do anything to restrain him, Riley was already backing away to the door.

"You know what Joe's mistake was?" he asked. "he wasn't born an Irishman."

"Riley, come back here!" T'Lora said following him.

As she walked, she noticed her hands felt funny. It was almost as if something was crawling on them. She looked at her hands to see nothing there, but they still felt the crawling sensation. T'Lora went to the nearest intercom.

"Nurse T'Lora to Mr. Spock", she said. "Mr. Riley has left sick bay. A warning to all personnel: possible contamination spreading..."

She pulled away, looking at her hands. She wiped them on her uniform to try and get whatever was on them off. Whatever T'Lora tried to get her hands clean, nothing worked. It still felt like something was crawling on her hands. To make matters worse, she felt her forehead break out in a sweat. She could be possibly running a fever. T'Lora reached up and pressed the intercom again.

"Nurse T'Lora to Dr. McCoy. Whatever it is that Joe was contaminated with...I believe it's spreading, and...I may have it too."


	9. Losing Control

T'Lora was back in sickbay getting checked by McCoy. Something strange was going on, indeed and more people were getting affected by it. To make matters worse, it seemed Riley had somehow gotten into the engine room and was now talking randomly into the intercom, letting his voice sound all over the Enterprise.

_"This is Captain Kevin Thomas Riley of the starship Enterprise", _he said for all to hear. _"And who is this?"_

_"This is Captain Kirk. Get out of the engine room, navigator. Where's Mr. Scott?"_

_"I've relieved Mister Scott of his duties. Now, attention, cooks. This is your captain speaking. I would like double portions of ice cream for the entire crew."_

"Nurse, how did this happen?" McCoy asked as he examined T'Lora. "Weren't you supposed to be here in sickbay?"

"I had some important business to attend to on the bridge", she answered.

"What can be more important than your duties here?" Chapel asked.

Whatever it was T'Lora had, it was working her way up into her mind. She sat up and glared at her co-worker.

"And you think your're so perfect?" she asked. "Why don't you tell Dr. McCoy that you came into contact with Mr. Riley too?"

McCoy turned and looked at Chapel shocked. Was his only competent nurse infected with this disease as well?

"That's right, Doctor", T'Lora said pointing at Chapel. "Your so-called best nurse was unprofessional. She let herself come into skin contact with a sick patient and it's highly possible."

As tension filled the room, Riley began singing over the intercom.

"I don't feel so good", T'Lora said standing up and covering her head.

Whatever this disease was, it was working fast. She was losing all matter of logic for a Vulcan and was becoming reduced to having the intoxicated logic of a human. Riley continued to talk over the intercom, cutting off all emergency systems.

_"Attention, crew. This is Captain Riley. There will be a formal dance in the bowling alley at nineteen hundred hours tonight"_

"A dance?" T'Lora asked. "I need to get a new dress. Look at this uniform! I'll look completely unattractive. And that dance! I'll need a date. I wonder if Spock would want to take me. He's so handsome."

She got up to go to the bridge. Before she could move, the shock rocked violently back and forth.

"Hey!" she said rubbing her head. "Who's driving this flying saucer?"

McCoy sighed as he got up. He had that very same question as well, pushing the intercom button annoyed.

"Look, can you keep this beast level?" he asked. "T'Lora is running around like a teenage schoolgirl and I cant get her to sit down. I want to run some tests on her to figure this virus out."

"Oh, doctor don't be ridiculous!" T'Lora said. "Is Spock there? Tell Spock I said hi. Can you do it? Can you?"

"So far there's nothing unusual in her bloodstream. Body functions seem normal."

_"Riley's the immediate problem, doctor",_ Kirk said over the intercom. _"Is there any way, anything you can do to snap him out of it?"_

"Negative", McCoy answered. "Until I can get a little farther on these tests."

"Spock?" T'Lora said reaching for the intercom. "Spock! Spock, are you there? Hi! This is T'Lora Hendricks. Hi, Spock!"

"Nurse, stop it!" he yelled as he saw her spin around in a chair.

Chapel pulled out a tool filled with some kind of liquid inside. As McCoy grabbed T'Lora, Chapel stuck the sharp tool into her arm. T'Lora collapsed into his arms, losing consciousness.


	10. Chapel and Spock

Things onboard the Enterprise were getting crazy. Nearly half of the crew had been infected with the disease that had spread among the ship. Riley was still singing over the intercom, driving everyone insane. To make matters worse, the ship was still falling toward the planet.

"And now, crew, I will render Kathleen one more time"! Riley said

"Not again", Kirk said shaking his head.

Everyone on the bridge waited for Scotty to try and fix the ship's engineering to keep them from crashing on the planet. It was pretty much all they could do as Riley kept singing off-key.

"Engineering to bridge", Scotty said over the intercom. "Try your helm. You'll have enough power to keep her stabilized."

Spock looked at the device in his hand to see how much time they had left.

"16 minutes left, captain", he said. "We've stabilized, but still spiraling down."

"Emergency signal, captain", Uhura said looking at the controls. "Both decks four and five. Fights and disorders."

"Get me sickbay", Kirk said knowing this was getting out of hand.

Uhura nodded and pressed buttons.

"I have no intercom for sickbay", she said. "He keeps switching channels on me."

"See what you can do to help Dr. McCoy", Kirk ordered. "Better check Scotty first. Move him faster. He's got to get through that bulkhead."

Spock nodded and left to send his messages. As he walked through the decks, he could see just how crazy the crew was going. He saw one of the engineers laughing hysterically as he painted the walls.

"Crewman, report to the lab!" Spock ordered.

As he continued down the hall, he saw the crewman had pained "love mankind" on the wall. What that meant, he honestly did not know.

"I'll take you home again Janice", he heard someone sing in the hall.

Spock turned around the corner to see another crewman singing to a woman who was looking annoyed.

"What's going on here?"

"Mr. Spock, I'm trying to get to the Bridge and this crewman won't let me by", the woman answered.

"Crewman, stand aside", Spock ordered.

"Oh, yes sir", he said stepping back.

Spock had no time for this. He ignored the girl's cry for help as he continued to sickbay.

* * *

T'Lora laid on a table in sickbay as McCoy and Chapel examined her and Sulu. She was fighting the tranquilizer Chapel gave her. She was trying to wake up. Her Vulcan side was trying to gain control over her illogical human side. She had to get control of her body back.

As T'Lora tried to wake up, she could hear voices around her.

"Nurse, where is Dr. McCoy?"

Spock was there. T'Lora used all of her effort to open her eyes as she watched Spock talk to Chapel who was clearly showing more signs of the disease that was spreading.

"He's gone to the lab", Chapel answered.

T'Lora could see Chapel beginning to act inappropriately. She smoothed down her uniform slowly in a seductive way.

"Spock", she said touching his hand.

T'Lora tried to get up and talk. Chapel was spreading the disease to Spock. As much as she tried, she was still under the influence of the tranquilizer.

The men from Vulcan treat their women strangely", Chapel rambled. "At least, people say that, but you're part human too. I know you don't, you couldn't, hurt me, would you?"

Spock looked at her confused, not understanding why she was behaving so illogically. He took his hand away from her and backed away.

"I'm in love with you, Mr. Spock", Chapel said.

T'Lora silently gasped as what had just been said.


	11. Spock's Struggles

"I'm in love with you, Mr. Spock", Chapel said walking to him. "You, the human Mr. Spock, the Vulcan Mr. Spock."

T'Lora's eyes widened. Chapel and Spock? Sure, she didn't think anything of Spock when she first joined the crew, but just the thought of Spock with anyone else than her hurt her deeply. She didn't know why. T'Lora didn't know Spock for long, but she knew that she felt something for him. But now, here he was with someone else taking their chance to be with him.

"Nurse..."

"Christine, please", Chapel said wanting to lose formalities. "I see things, how honest you are. I know how you feel. You hide it, but you do have feeling. Oh, how we must hurt you, torture you."

"I'm in control of my emotions", Spock said not even looking at her.

"Spock..." T'Lora said struggling to get up.

Her voice was weak and raspy. No one could hear her clearly. She watched with hurt-filled eyes as Chapel continued. She watched her gently place her hands on Spock's face, getting him to look at her.

"I love you", Chapel said. "I don't know why, but I love you. I do love you just as you are. Oh, I love you."

"Stop it..." T'Lora weakly said pushing herself up.

_"Captain is en route to engineering",_ they heard over the intercom. _"Mr. Spock, can you take the bridge? Acknowledge."_

Spock looked at Chapel and shook his head.

"I'm sorry", he said turning her down. "I am sorry."

_"Bridge to sickbay. Is Mr. Spock there?"_

Spock pulled his hands away as he turned to leave. T'Lora pushed herself up, sitting up on the table.

"Chapel", she said pushing herself to talk louder.

Chapel turned surprised to see T'Lora up. The tranquilizers must've worn off faster than she thought they would.

"You and Spock?" T'Lora asked.

"I know him", she answered. "I do love him. You don't know him at all."

"You don't understand the pain he goes through. I do. I know Spock better than you do."

"How could you possibly know him?" Chapel asked. "You've known him for only less than a day."

"Because I am also a half-human and a half-Vulcan", T'Lora answered. "I understand the struggles he has to go through. Trying to be just as human when working with humans and trying to be just as Vulcan when with Vulcans."

She turned and looked out the door Spock exited through.

"You do not know what it's like trying to be two races in one body", she continued.

Chapel looked at her before looking down. T'Lora was right. She didn't know what it was like trying to be two races at one. T'Lora got off the table and walked toward the door. This whole day had been nothing but a disaster. No one was treating her with any respect except Kirk. The whole ship had gone crazy. Perhaps it was a mistake for her to come in the first place.

"I'm going to the bridge", T'Lora said. "I need to speak to the captain about transferring back to my previous ship."


	12. T'Lora and Spock

T'Lora sighed as she walked down the hallway to the bridge. She had to admit that she was disappointed in herself. She thought she would've been capable of staying on the Enterprise for more than one day. Then again, what was keeping her from leaving? The only people that were nice to her were Kirk and Scotty. She sighed looking up to see Spock stop in the middle of the hallway and turned into a room.

"Spock?" she said walking in his direction. "Mr. Spock?"

She opened the door of the briefing room, finding Spock sitting in front of a monitor.

"Mr. Spock, what are you doing?" T'Lora asked.

She walked toward him, seeing he was working out multiplication problems. T'Lora could tell there was something wrong with Spock. She noticed his slightly shaking hands and the sweat on his forehead.

"Spock, you're infected!" she gasped kneeling next to him.

"Infected?" he asked.

"With that disease. I tried warning you about it before Sulu attacked."

Spock looked at her before turning back to his multiplication tables. He couldn't believe he was infected with a disease that was removing all logic. T'Lora watched him worried as he began struggling with math so simple a child could do it.

"Spock…" T'Lora said watching. "Spock, what's wrong?"

For the first time since she had been on the ship, Spock was beginning to show an emotion.

"I'm in control of my emotions…" Spock said looking at the monitor. "Control of my emotions…I am an officer…an officer."

"Spock!" T'Lora said grabbing his shoulders. "Spock, look at me! I know you're an officer. You should be proud. This disease is messing up your self-control!"

"My duty…" Spock continued rambling as he tried to pull away. "My duty is…is. My duty is to, to…too late. I'm sorry…"

She gasped as she saw a tear in the corner of Spock's eye.

"Spock…you're crying!"

He pulled away from her as he continued to cry. He didn't any sympathy from her. He wanted to be rid of this disease. T'Lora was hurt seeing him like this. Sure they didn't know each other well, but T'Lora and Spock were one and the same. They were both half-human, half-Vulcan. She understood his pain and wanted to help him.

"Spock, look at me!" she said grabbing him by the shoulders.

She wanted to snap Spock out of his feverish rage. T'Lora looked at him and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't normal for Vulcans to kiss, but then again, they weren't fully Vulcan.

The doors opened allowing Kirk to come inside. He was shocked when he saw his best officer and new nurse in the briefing room kissing. This was something he never expected from Spock.

"Spock…" he said surprised.

T'Lora gasped as she pulled away.

"Nothing happened", she quickly said.


	13. Kirk Infected

T'Lora backed away from Spock. It was already awkward that she had kissed Spock. She didn't want to further embarrass herself in front of the captain. As much as she tried to restrain herself, she couldn't bear to see Spock lose control of his emotions and cry freely.

"Where have you been?" Kirk asked getting to the point. "What happened?"

"My mother", Spock cried. "I could never tell her I loved her."

T'Lora gently put her hand over Spock's trying to help him ease his emotional pain. Kirk looked at the two of them trying to make them see to reason. They had no time for this emotional drama.

"We've got four minutes, maybe five", he reminded them of the current situation.

"An Earth woman, living on a planet where love, emotion, is bad taste", Spock continued.

"We've got to risk a full-power start", Kirk said grabbing Spock's shoulders, pulling him to this feet. "The engines were shut off. No time to regenerate them. Do you hear me? We've got to risk a full-power start!"

T'Lora reached out to stop as Kirk roughly shook him by his shoulders, but Spock didn't seem to respond.

"I respected my father, our customs. I was ashamed of my Earth blood…"

Finally having enough, Kirk slapped him across the face.

"Captain!" T'Lora gasped as she grabbed Kirk's arm.

For a moment, it looked as if Spock had regained his logic, but before they knew it, he continued rambling.

"Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed."

Kirk pulled his arm away from T'Lora and slapped Spock back and forth across the face.

"You've got to hear me!" he yelled. "We need a formula. We've got to risk implosion!"

"Captain, stop it!" T'Lora yelled trying to pull him away.

Spock grabbed Kirk's arm before he could hit him again.

"I's never been done!" he said returning briefly to logic. "Understand, Jim. I've spent a whole lifetime learning to hide my feelings."

Kirk hit him again. It seemed hitting Spock was the only way for him to think logically. Spock glared and hit him back, sending him flying, onto the table, then to the floor.

"Stop it!" T'Lora yelled as she watched the captain get back up.

"We've got to risk implosion", Kirk repeated. "It's our only chance."

"It's never been done", Spock shook his head.

"Don't tell me that again, Science Officer!" he yelled. "It's a theory. It's possible. We may go up into the biggest ball of fire since the last sun in these parts exploded, but we've got to take that one in ten thousand chance!"

T'Lora looked at the two, scared. So it was time for Spock to do his duty, or let everyone on the ship die. They were interrupted as Uhura sounded over the intercom.

_"Bridge to Captain. Engineer asked, did you find…?"_

"Yes, I found Mister Spock!" Kirk yelled. "I'm talking to Mister Spock, do you understand?!"

Everyone was quiet as Kirk looked down at his hand. It was inevitable. He was infected now.

"Yes, sir. Three and a half minutes left."

"I've got it…the disease", Kirk said touching his hand. "Love…you're better off without it, and I'm better off without mine. This vessel, I give, she takes. She won't permit me my life. I've got to live hers."

"Jim…"

T'Lora looked at Spock and put her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to be acting completely normal now.

"Spock?" she said. "Are you feeling okay, now?"

"Nurse Hendricks", he mumbled. "Nurse, you should return to sick bay."

T'Lora shook her head as she turned to look at Spock who was looking at his hands.

"I have a beautiful yeoman", Kirk began rambling. "Have you noticed her, Mr. Spock? You're allowed to notice her. The captain's not permitted…"

"Jim, there is an intermix formula", Spock started.

"Now I know why it's called she", Kirk said looking at the ship, backing into the wall.

"It's never been tested", Spock said trying to get him to understand the risk of implosion. "It's a theoretical relationship between time and antimatter."

"Flesh woman to touch, to hold…" Kirk said not paying attention. "A beach to walk on….a few days, no braid on my shoulder…"


	14. Last Leg of Action

T'Lora was at a loss what to do. She kissed Spock to help him snap out of his emotions because she cared about him. She wasn't about to the same for the captain. She didn't like him that way. T'Lora looked at Spock, wondering if he knew what to do.

Scotty came in and found Kirk and Spock in a bloody mess. Spock seemed to drown out the drug somehow. Being a Vulcan, he was able to fix himself.

"Scotty…" Kirk said losing control of himself. "Help…"

"Stand by to intermix formula", Spock ordered Scotty.

Uhura made an announcement over the intercom. Things were getting worse with the temperature rising.

"I've got to hang on", Kirk said trying to fight the disease. "Tell them. Clear the corridors, the turbo lift. Hurry!"

Spock and Scotty nod and leave the briefing room. T'Lora turned to Kirk, watching him struggle.

"Sir, I can assure you, we're working on an antidote", she said. "We'll get it to you as soon as possible."

Kirk nodded and pointed to the door, returning her to her duties. An intercom sounded with Uhura's voice.

"Entering upper stratosphere, Captain. Skin temperature now twenty one hundred seventy degrees."

"Never lose you…" Kirk said looking around the ship. "Never."

* * *

T'Lora made her way back to the sick bay where McCoy was releasing Sulu.

"Orders, doctor?" T'Lora asked.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Here I have an indisposed nurse and an incompetent lab!"

"Sir, the captain needs the antidote for whatever this disease is. The captain is infected."

"Damn it!"

McCoy punched the wall beside him.

"I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!" he said shoving the syringe in her hands. "Go give this to the captain. I need to come up with some more."

She nodded and ran toward the bridge. The doors opened to reveal Kirk covered in sweat as he looked out to the rapidly approaching planet.

"Captain!"

She rolled up his sleeve and injected the formula into his arm.

Kirk looked at her, giving a nodding thanks. He sat down to his chair regaining control of the ship.

"Engine room. We're set. Hyperbolic course"

"Direction, sir?" navigation asked.

"Direction, direction. It doesn't matter. The way we came."

"Fuel temperature", Spock said to Scotty. "Level."

Kirk looked at Yomand Rand who was standing next to him and reached out to touch her.

"No beach to walk on…" he said remembering his words.

"Sir?" she asked, not understanding.

"Raise antimatter eight and forty degrees", Spock orders.

:That'll take four minutes", Scotty said.

"We haven't the time", Spock said. "We'll have to risk it. Bridge, we're ready."

"Engage!"


	15. Time Warp

Everyone waited anxiously as the ship's engines began pushing them away from the rapidly approaching planet. Everyone was covered with sweat, nervous that their plan may not have worked. Suddenly, the lights went out. It was almost as if the power went out for the whole ship. The ship rose fast, making everyone fall back from the amount of speed pressed against their bodies.

"What's happening?" T'Lora asked.

"It's working!" Sulu smiled. "We're leaving the reaches of the planet and ascending back into space.

The lights came back on once the Enterprise was in a safe distance from the dead planet. The doors opened, allowing Spock to come onto the bridge.

"Spock!" T'Lora smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Logical again", he answered. "Are you alright, Jim?"

Kirk nodded. T'Lora stood by the doors.

"Make an announcement", she said. "Dr. McCoy has found a cure. Anyone who is infected are to report to sickbay at once."

"Captain, my velocity gauge is off the scale", Sulu said interrupting her.

"Engine power went off the scale as well", Spock said looking at his scanner. "We're now travelling faster than is possible for normal space."

"Checked elapsed time, Mr. Sulu", Kirk ordered.

Sulu nodded and looked at the elapsed time, surprised to see the time was moving backwards.

"My chronometer's running backwards, sir."

"Time warp…" Kirk gasped softly. "We're going backward in time. Helm, begin reversing power…slowly."

Sulu took control of the steering. Everyone watched as the ship came to a slow stop.

"Helm answering, sir", Sulu said. "Power reversing."

The chronometer began working normally as the time moved forward. The Enterprise moved forward through space as it should be.

"We're back to normal time, captain", Spock said.

Everyone went back to their duties relieved. T'Lora looked at Spock fondly. She was sure going to miss him.

"Captain, if I may speak with you", she said.

He nodded, giving her permission to do so.

"I must say this has been quite the mission", she started. "But, after careful consideration, I have to put in a request to transfer ships. I would like to return to the Andromeda."

"A ship transfer?" Kirk asked. "Why would you want that? You barely started here with us."

"No disrespect, captain", T'Lora said. "But, I all honesty, there's nothing to keep me here. I have no friends. Other than you and Mr. Scott, nobody likes me. What logic is there in me staying in a place that I'm unhappy in?"

"It would be a most illogical career move", Spock said.

T'Lora looked at him and sighed with a nod. The Enterprise was the best ship out of the whole Starfleet. What logic was there in returning to a lesser ship like the Andromeda? Kirk stood up and held her hands gently.

"You do have friends here", he said. "Give it some time. You'll come to see the Enterprise as your home."

T'Lora looked at Spock who raised an eyebrow at the current situation and nodded. She blushed and smiled. Staying would certainly give her the chance to get to know him. Sure Chapel and her were going to have a rivalry over Spock, but it would be up to him as to who would be acceptable in his eyes.

"Very well, captain", T'Lora said.

She saluted him before returning to the sick bay. Spock watched her leave. Having her onboard the Enterprise as a permanent crewmember was going to be interesting.

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk said looking back out to space.

"Yes, sir", he answered.

"The time warp…what did it do to us?"

"We've regressed in time 71 hours. It is now three days ago, captain. We have three days to live over again."

"Not those last three days", Kirk chuckled.

"This does open some intriguing prospects, captain", Spock pointed out. "Since the formula worked, we can go back in time, to any planet, any era."

"We may risk it someday, Mr. Spock", he nodded. "Resume course to our next destination, Mr. Sulu."

"Course laid in, sir", Sulu answered.

"Steady as she goes."

The ship warped through outer space smoothly. The crew were now in relief that everything was going to be okay. It was time for them to get back to work, even if they were a few days ahead of schedule.

* * *

**AN WELL folk this is Jonny2b** _(and Villains' Bad Girl)_ **here hoping you enjoyed this book we wrote. We shall return!**


End file.
